Mistaken
by Tabbs
Summary: Set before Bella comes- I knew this was wrong. I knew I shouldn't love Edward. But when his lips met mine, I wanted nothing more than to keep him forever.
1. Finding Them

_Okay. So I'm redoing this one as well. I don't think I'm gonna be redoing A New Life. I think I'm just gonna delete it, but I'm not sure yet. I hope you enjoy it._

_I do not own Twilight. (I'm not writing the disclaimer in each chapter. Just use this one for my whole story.)_

I was running as fast as I could. I was hungry and I knew I had to get away from the humans. But it seemed they were everywhere. Once the smell of one was gone, another would flow through my nostrils. I ran and ran until I crossed the scent of other vampires. I followed the scent and prayed that it wouldn't bring more humans. The last thing I wanted right now was the feeling of being hopeless because of humans. I viewed them as an equal. Not a meal. And I never planned on changing my opinion. A giant house suddenly came into my view, tearing me from my thoughts. The trees broke and I was standing a mere 50 feet from this marvelous creation. I edged my way closer. I was 30 feet from the house when the door opened and small, black haired, pixie-like vampire appeared on the porch.

"Hi." She greeted me.

I was a little shocked at how kind she was. Other vampires just threatened to rip me apart. "Um,h-hi?" was all I could manage.

She laughed and it sounded like tiny wind chimes. It was nice to hear someones laughter, being as I rarely do now. We stood in a comfortable silence for a few seconds before 3 more vampires appeared on the porch. I jumped back, alarmed. I wasn't used to so many vampires in one place. I'd seen 1, maybe 2. But that was it. And now there was 4, and probably more by the looks of the house.

"My name is Alice," the pixie said "What is yours?"

I was too shocked to speak. I didn't know how to react. I wasn't completely positive if I even should. I was almost positive my mouth was hanging open and my eyes were wide. One of the other vampires, a big burly one, bellowed a laugh that made me jump. He was in front of me in no time. I hissed and he didn't seem to be fazed.

"I'm Emmett!" he bellowed.

I was completely terrified now. My eyes were constantly moving between the vampires. But, suddenly, I felt calm and relaxed. I didn't like it.

"Would you like to come inside?" Alice asked.

All I could do was nod. I was making my way to the house when I was suddenly on someones back. I growled but didn't attack. Apparently Emmett wasn't fond of my speed right now. He set me down inside the door and I moved to the side and made sure I had my back to the wall. I was right, there were more vampires. There were 3 more, to be exact. I could feel all the eyes on me, even when I closed my eyes to listen to their thoughts. They all wanted to know who I was and why I was here and what my story was. I didn't know if I was comfortable answering them right now. But I should anyways because I'm a guest in their house. It would be considerate.

"Hello. My name is Carlisle." a blonde man said. He looked like he was changed at about 25-30 years old.

"This is my wife, Esme," he pointed to a woman with carmel colored hair.

I smiled politely and nodded.

"This is my baby, Rosie!" Emmett, yet again, bellowed. It seemed to be all he could do. It made me cringe and shrink away a little.

Alice introduced Jasper, the younger looking blonde boy, as her husband. All I could think about was the way the bronze haired boy was looking at me. I had a marvelous talent, thankfully. Any talent I encounter, I can copy and make my own. I've done this many a times. I've even encountered a shield once. What fun that was.

"What is your name?" I asked the bronze haired boy. Everyone seemed to be astonished. I couldn't understand why. It was merely a question.

"I am Edward. Edward Cullen. We, as in Alice, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme, and I, are the Cullens. Jasper and Rosalie are the Hales." he answered, using a poker face, which quite annoyed me.

"Well, why don't you tell us your name?" Carlisle asked.

I looked at him. "Rebecca." I stated simply.

"Well, Rebecca, your welcome to stay as long as you like, just please refrain from feeding on humans."

"Why would I do that? Why would anyone do that? They are our equals. We have no right to choose their deaths."

"Opinionated, aren't we?" Edward said with a smirk.

"I may be opinionated, but, I am not cocky and arrogant." I replied, obviously pointing that towards him.

He growled and tried to attack me. It wasn't long before I was on his back with my mouth on his neck. "I win." I whispered and jumped off his back.

"I am sorry for that. I would never hurt you or any of your family. I have no reason to." I stated.

"You... You aren't... You weren't trying to start a fight?" Edward managed to stutter.

"I have no reason."

"Hmph. I can't read your mind so I can't tell."

I merely nodded. I sat on the floor and readied myself for the avalanche of questions I knew would come now.

_Hey. I know this chapter was short. My Wordpad doesn't tell me how many pages this was and my Microsoft Word has decided that my free subscription is up. So now I'm stuck with this. Oh, well. I'm going to try to write longer chapters. No promise, though._

_Tabbs_


	2. The Shell

_Hey. Get ready for Chapter 2. Hope it's good. Enjoy._

"Can I call you Becca?" Alice asked.

"I suppose." I replied.

Is this what my questioning would be like? It would be much easier than the last time I ran into a vampire coven. They drank human blood, though, so I didn't hang around for very long. I remember the leader of that last coven... His name was Nick. He seemed to be... Nice. Well, at least, I thought so. Until the incident...

"Rebecca? Are you alright?" Carlisle asked.

Oh God. I probably had that face on again. I've seen it in some vampires memories before. It only came when I thought about the incident. It looked like I was burning. I put on my poker face.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a memory. Nothing to worry about." I muttered.

Alices face went blank at that moment. I knew what was happening. I closed my eyes and tuned to her thoughts. I could see her vision.

_[Start Vision]_

_"Rebecca! Wait!" Edward yelled, somewhere behind me. But I kept running._

_"I.. I can't! You don't understand, Edward! I don't know if you EVER will!" I shouted._

_"You won't let me understand! You won't tell me anything!" He replied._

_"It's for the best. If you knew what happened to me..." I trailed off._

_[End Vision]_

Alice came out of her vision, but I didn't open my eyes. I'm sure I'm the only vampire capable of crying. And right now would be a bad time to cry. I knew now what was going on. Edward will love me. And I'll try to protect him by leaving. I can't be positive if it will work. I know I won't be able to stay away. But maybe if I could get away long enough...

"Don't go." Edward murmered.

I opened my eyes and looked at him. "What?" I asked.

"I said don't go. You just got here."

'Well, maybe if you wouldn't be poking through my head this would be a lot easier.' I thought, knowing it would be mean to say it outloud.

I saw the pain shoot across his face before he masked it.

"I'm sorry." I said outloud.

Everyone was looking at me. I didn't move. I didn't say anything else. I became a shell of my former being. I knew that this would happen... Because of the incident. But, I was hoping it would have taken longer than this. As my feelings plummeted, I noticed Jasper looking a little... confused, I guess would be the right word. I needed to tell someone, anyone, about the incident. Maybe I could trust these vampires?

"You can." Edward said.

Somehow that was enough for me. I didn't notice my eyes were closed. I opened them. I looked at every face in the room. And one last thought went throught my mind before I knew that I would tell them. I sure hope they don't send me to the Volturi.

_Hope you enjoyed it. Send me some feedback._

_Tabbs_


	3. The Incident

_Hey. Hope you enjoy this one. All of the chapters I have so far are just being edited to my liking, in case some of you were wondering. Enjoy._

I took a deep breath and began my tale.

"When I was 7, I watched my mother kill my father. She made me watch. She was a very sadistic woman. When I was 10, my mother sent me away. She had me live with these people I'd never met before. They had strange red eyes. They were cold and pale. They were completely evil. As my days there grew, so did their anger towards me. I never understood why they were furious with me. Because I was human? I wasn't sure. But, I never let it get to me. I had lived there about 3 months. That's when the torture began. At first they would just break a bone, set it, and then leave me be. But it escalated. They had thrown me down the 4 flights of stairs before. They threw me out the 4th floor window. But one day they decided that it wasn't doing enough damage. So they bit me. It would spread a little bit. I would hurt. And then they would suck it out. It happened at least 3 times a day. I had never experienced that kind of pain before. One day that stopped as well. A few days went by, and I was worried. I didn't know what they had planned next. I would guess, but I was way off... The men decided to rape me. The women would go out and find men to rape me. Vampire or human. They did what they wanted and then would leave, satisified that they could make me scream in agony. That never stopped. Not until a vampire realized how much this was hurting me. He was surprised that I wasn't impregnated. I was, too. He asked my "family" if he could borrow me for the weekend. They accepted, but wanted money for it. I had become their little whore. He paid and we left. He explained to me that he wasn't going to hurt me anymore. He would change me. He said that it would be the last time he hurt me. This man was named Nick. He changed me and I lived with his coven for a little while. He got angry one day and ripped my limbs off. I had to be put back together. I couldn't let the torture start again, so once I healed, I ran. I knew Nick would send people after me. He claimed he loved me. I knew he just wanted that claim over me. I didn't stop running until I got to your beautiful home..." I choked on a sob.

"When did the... torture.. start?" Carlisle asked.

"6 years ago." I stated.

"When were you changed?"

"6 months ago."

"Wait. You lived through 5 and half years of torture by vampires? You lived through it as a human?"

"My mother gave them specific orders not to kill me."

"I would hardly call that.. woman.. a mother." Edward growled.

"I know." I said, a tear sliding down my face.

Gasps came from everywhere in the room. I knew why. Vampires weren't supposed to be able to cry.

"You.. You can cry?" Esme asked, surprised.

All I did was nod.

"Why.. Why can you?" Rosalie asked.

I shrugged. "Maybe because of all the sorrow I've been through." I lied. I knew exactly why I could.

Nobody spoke. I got up and walked out their back door towards the river. I had been at the river for some time before I became aware of his presence.

"Hello, Edward" I mumbled.

"I'm.. I'm so sorry for what's happened to you." He's apologizing?

"Most people are. I figured you wouldn't be. You seemed to be more of a... fighter. Not a lover."

"You'd be surprised." was the last thing he said before I had a vision. I knew I was because I had copied Alices talent.

_[Start Vision]_

_"I don't want you to go back to Nick. Not after what he's done to you." Edward murmered into my hair._

_"I don't want to go back either. But I have to. He has his claim on me."_

_"No vampire has a claim on any other vampire. When a mate is found, the other knows it. You must not be his mate because you don't want to go back."_

_"Your probably right." I said, looking up into his eyes._

_I knew this was wrong. I knew I shouldn't love Edward. But when his lips met mine, I wanted nothing more than to keep him forever._

_[End Vision]_

I gasped, coming out of the vision. Oh no. No no no. I would not fall in love with Edward Cullen. If he knew everything about me, he would condemn me. I'm a special kind of vampire. Only few like me still exist. We are kind of like them. Except there are two ways to kill us. Not just the one.

_Did you enjoy it? I hope you did._

_Tabbs_


	4. The Talk

_This could still be a short story. Don't know for sure. Hope you enjoy it._

I had been living with the Cullens/Hales for a few days now. Alice was pretty awesome. But, I had to admit, her excessive shopping was wearing me down. I mean, I don't mind going along and everything, it's just that... Well, a girl can only take so much! I'm a vampire for crying out loud! I shouldn't be able to get worn down! But I am. I decided to hide in Edwards room. He was out hunting so I figured he wouldn't mind for the time being. I had headphones on and I was listening to Never Think by Robert Pattinson on my iPod. I thought he was a pretty good singer, though, Emmett mocked me for it. I wasn't paying attention to anything. I was singing lightly, but that's about it. When the song ended, I heard someone breathing. I nearly jumped 10 feet.

"I didn't mean to scare you." Edward whispered. He looked like he might be in pain.

"No, it's alright. What's wrong with you, Edward?" I asked, letting concern weave it's way through every syllable.

"Alice had a vision earlier."

"So did I."

"Hers is more than likely worse."

"I don't know about that." I thought. I had my shield up, so I knew he couldn't hear me. I was referring to the vision of me trying to go back to Nicks coven... I knew Alices' vision couldn't be as bad as that one.

"She saw you... You were leaving.. Well, more arguing with me about leaving. Back to Nick."

Oh shit. So it was the same vision. I think. I looked into his mind just as he started replaying it. It was the exact same vision, just from her point-of-view and not mine.

"Umm... About that..." I trailed off.

"You already know my argument. You seen it yourself. Tell me, though... What brought this on?"

"Well, I told you how he changed me, correct? He says he has a claim on me because of that. Like, you can't leave Carlisle.. It's an unspoken claim."

"I've lived on my own before. I came back because I didn't like killing humans. Even the low-lifes."

I sighed. "Edward... I know I'm going to fall in love with you. That's an issue for me." I stated, one single tear rolling down my cheek.

"I know that your not a normal vampire, Rebecca. I just.. I don't care if you won't love me. If you force yourself not to. I just can't stand the thought of you going back to.. Nick." he said, winding disgust through the last word.

"It's not a choice I have. Don't you understand that?" I almost yelled. At that very moment, I had another vision.

_[Start Vision]_

_"I never wanted anything the way that I want you, But my words don't seem to matter, My words don't seem to matter, And you look at me and I can see, The lies you're running to, But my words don't seem to matter, I'd rather have you tested and true." Edward sang._

_Tears rolling from my eyes, "Maybe... Maybe we should..." I didn't get to finish. His lips pressed to mine._

_[End Vision]_

I gasped, being pulled out of the vision.

"I have something I want to sing to you.." Edward said.

"Don't you fucking dare. I'm tired of crying and that's all I'll wind up doing." I said through gritted teeth.

"But I want to sing it to you. Please."

"Okay." I whispered, tears already starting.

"I never wanted anything the way that I want you, But my words don't seem to matter, My words don't seem to matter, And you look at me and I can see, The lies you're running to, But my words don't seem to matter, I'd rather have you tested and true." Edward sang.

"The only difference from my vision would be the words that I am saying right now..." I muttered.

He looked into my eyes. My shield shattered. Every thought that was going through my mind must have overwhelmed him. He sank to his knees, hands pressed to his head.

"I.. I didn't know... If you would have said..." He couldn't continue.

I couldn't say anything. I knew what he wanted to know now. He wanted to know why I lied. Why I felt the claim on Nick.. Not the other way around. My kind of vampires.. We didn't fall in love once. It was technically twice. We LOVED one. We CLAIMED another. Edward was my love. Nick was my claim. I know Edward is my love.

"Rebecca.. Your shield is still down.." Edward whispered.

"I know... This is something you should know..."

"I'm not really sure if this is stuff that I want to know."

I held out my hand. He just looked at it. "Please?" I asked.

He sighed and took my hand. We sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Rebecca?" He whispered.

"Hmm?"

"Do you.. Do you really love me?"

"You've seen my thoughts. You know I do. But, there's always the issue with Nick. Honestly, he loves me. But he knows that I only claim him..."

He said nothing more. I restored my shield so I could have some time to think. I knew what I had to do. This would kill me. But I couldn't let Edward suffer. The Volturi were coming for me. They're always looking for me. Probably because they want to destroy my kind. I'll probably never know why. I couldn't let this beautiful family be destroyed. I just couldn't. I knew what I would do.

_Hey. Hope you enjoyed it. Review?_

_Tabbs_


	5. Meeting Nick

_Hey. Hope you enjoy this. I'll see you at the bottom. :)_

At that moment, I felt something surge through me. It hurt. I fell to the ground, screaming. The pain stopped almost immediately, but I didn't stop screaming. Nick was nearby. He was using his power to find me. He can inject pain into anyone within a 20 mile radius. And he just happens to be intuned to me. I heard people calling my name, but I couldn't respond. I knew why he was here. He was here to take me away. I would have to go with him. He's too strong. He's the same kind of vampire as me. All of our abilities are enhanced. We're faster, stronger, we see, hear, and smell better. Even our minds are more efficient. We're even more mind-blowingly beautiful. Though, of course, we don't need to be.

"Rebecca! Answer us! Please!"

Alice? She was the one yelling? I thought it was Edward.

"I have to leave!" I yelled.

I heard everyone yell "No."

"Look, you don't understand about my kind. We're like super vampires. Everything about us is enhanced. If Nick got in here..." I trailed off.

"Becca! I know your in there! I followed your scream! Now be a good girl and come out! Before I go in there!" Nick yelled. His voice was husky. Manly, I suppose some people would say. But I hated it. It was weighted with too much... Authority.

"I love you all. I'm so sorry." And then I vanished, using another power I had copied a while back.

EPOV

She just. She disappeared! Oh how I loathed that talent of hers!

"Alice. Check for her. Anywhere. Please!" I whispered.

Her face went blank, as did mine, when her vision came.

_[Start Vision]_

_"Nick. Why did you come for me? I told you that I don't love you. That I never will. I love Edward! Let me be happy!" Becca screamed at this boy._

_"No. Becca, I need you near me. The Volturi will find you. And if they find you while your alone..." He trailed off._

_"I HAVE ENOUGH POWERS TO DEFEND A THIRD WORLD COUNTRY FROM THEM! EVERY SINGLE HUMAN! Just let me be." She said._

_"I cannot." He said as he lunged at Becca._

_[End Vision]_

I gasped. "Did he.. Did he hurt her, Alice?" I asked. I blocked the vision out before it ended.

"Yes. Tremendously."

"We have to save her! WE HAVE TO!" I yelled.

I fell to my knees, dry sobbing. I wanted so badly for her to be here with me. Safe and in my arms. Wait. In the vision... Nick had said.. The Volturi will find you. What? I should go to Carlisle...

I ran to his study, making it in record time. "Carlisle! I need to know everything you know about Becca's species of vampire! Please!" I almost yelled.

"Okay, okay. I'll tell you what I know... Thousands of years ago, some vampires were testing something. Trying to make a super race of vampires. They took their venom and added acids to it. At first, the vampires they made were merely mutated. They would kill them right away. But as they progressed, the vampires got stronger and faster. They could see, hear, even smell better than we could. They're more beautiful than we are. Than Rosalie is." I heard a low hiss from down the hall. "They're minds are much more efficient than ours. But their animalistic sides. This side of them didn't progress. It weakened. They wouldn't dare hurt a human. Mainly because they were made to blend in. Much better than we are. They don't sparkle in the sun. The animalistic side was supposed to be there, but only when they needed to hunt. They never hunted a human because of this. Because their more human than we are. Yet.. Much much more vampire than we are. Becca and Nick are both this special kind of vampire. Their venom is already enhanced with all of the acids needed to create another one of them. A fault of the Volturi. This is why the Volturi fear them. They could create an army to take them down. But, of course, they wouldn't. The Volturi are just afraid of losing power. To their own creation..."

"She was a product of.. Of a science experiment?" I whispered rather harshly.

"No, not herself. Nick changed her remember? Nick might be, but she is not. I will need to talk to this.. Nick.. about what has happened. We shall go find them. And then, you will take your Becca and run." He finished.

I could only hope that we would get there before the Volturi did.

BPOV

"Nick. Why did you come for me? I told you that I don't love you. That I never will. I love Edward! Let me be happy!" I screamed.

"No. Becca, I need you near me. The Volturi will find you. And if they find you while your alone..." He trailed off.

"I HAVE ENOUGH POWERS TO DEFEND A THIRD WORLD COUNTRY FROM THEM! EVERY SINGLE HUMAN! Just let me be." I said.

"I cannot." He said as he lunged at me.

The next thing I knew there was pain. It came from everywhere. I was being bitten. Time and time again. Dear God! Not again!

"You know I am merely making you stronger, Rebecca. Why do you fight me when this is all I do?" He asked, harshly.

"BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO BE THE SUPER VAMPIRE OF THE FUCKING WORLD! I want to be Rebecca Cullen! I want to be with Edward!" I hissed.

"You will be our only chance of stopping the Volturi and claiming back our place." He hissed back.

"You know I want nothing to do with your murderous plans!"

"Hmph. You will. Good night, Rebecca."

And then everything went black.

When I awoke, everything was different. I was not in Nicks house. I was out in the wilderness. I looked around. I noticed Nick standing a few hundred feet away.

"What have you done to me?" I yelled.

"What I always do. I enhanced you. And now it's time to see how well it worked. Too bad Edward won't be here to see it." He said.

That pushed me. I lunged. I was at his throat in less than .30 seconds. He was ripped to pieces within 1 second. I had the flames started and his pieces thrown in within 5. I never knew I had it in me to kill him. But now that I had.. I felt better.. I felt alive.. I felt.. Free.


	6. Feeling Free

_Hey. I know it's been a VERY long time since I've updated this story. But some ideas ran through my head while I was reading through the chapters. So, onward and upward!_

I had been sitting at the bottom of a river for a couple hours now. It was the safest place at the moment. But, even as I thought this, I had a vision.

_[Start Vision]_

_"Her smell ends here. We're lucky that she killed that other vampire. If she hadn't, we wouldn't have been able to get this far." Alice said._

_Jasper was staring intently into the river. Feeling things. He knew. He would tell them._

_[End Vision]_

Shit. I looked up and noticed Jasper. Staring at me. Shit! Shit shit shit! It's too late. My time to think is up. All Jasper did was nod. I wasn't completely sure if it was at me or not, so I sent out a wave of confusion. He stared at me intently and nodded again. Yup, he was nodding at me. Crap.

I inwardly sighed and began the journey back to the surface. I took my time. My head creeped over the waters edge. No one noticed. Except Jasper. My eyes narrowed at him slightly, showing him my displeasure. He smiled. And that's when Alice noticed.

"BECCA!" She screeched before launching herself into the water, directly at me. I only had time to let my eyes widen before she plowed into me, sending us flying back to the other side of the river, parting it like Moses did in the Bible.

I was too busy hugging Alice and weeping to notice everyone else had gathered on the rivers edge near us. Alice was hugging me back and dry sobbing. And I had made my decision.

_[Start Vision]_

_"Okay, I'll stay. How's that sound to you guys?" I heard myself say._

_Alice screeched and launched herself at me. Everyone else laughed at Alice and ran to hug us both. I felt lips at my ear and knew immediately whose they were._

_"I love you." They breathed. All I could do was smile._

_"Okay, let me go, I've got another proposition for you guys."_

_They all let go and stared me down, pretty much._

_"Sit." I said, pointing at the furniture. Everyone was sat down by the time I'd finished saying sit._

_"I've been thinking, as Edward might've noticed. If any of you want to be like me, I'd be more than happy to change you. No more sparkling. No more bloodlust. And you'll be even more beautiful. So, anyone want to?" I finished._

_"Yes!" Everyone screamed._

_[End Vision]_

I couldn't help but smile at that vision.

"What do you guys say we had back to the mansion?" I asked.

Everyone just smiled, well, Alice beamed, but I suppose it's the same thing.

We ran for a while. I hadn't noticed how far I'd gotten. I didn't want to ask, though. I suppose, in a way, I didn't want to know. It didn't matter how far I'd gotten. What truly mattered was that I was going back. I was finally going to be home again.

_I know my chapters are getting increasingly smaller. I am sorry._

_Tabbs_


	7. Decisions

_Okay, so I got a review asking about what Becca looks like. She has long brown hair, not like Bellas, Beccas is straight as can be. Her hair is a dark brown. She's slim. About 5 ft 4 in. Well, she's pretty much my sister. That's where I got my inspiration for Becca. I used my sister. Name and everything. Well, I tweeked with her personality. My sister has anger issues. I suppose her personality is mine, somewhat, and everything else is my sister._

_Oh, about the story. Bella NEVER comes along. Well, she does, but.. Well, you'll see. *grins maniacally.*_

_Anywho, who wants chapter 7?_

It had been a few days since we'd arrived back at home. Home. I would never tire of saying that I had a home. It made me immensely happy. Which in turn, made Jasper happy, which radiated to everybody. I loved this family so much.

The only problem is.. I hadn't told everybody I was staying. They hadn't hounded me about it, but I got the feeling that I had less than an hour to gather everybody to tell them. I heard Alices tinkling laugh and knew that she had had a vision about this. Sneaky pixie.

"Guys! Meet me downstairs, pronto." I said. I never yelled. Unless it was at Emmett. And he would normally start it.

I ran down the stairs and stood in front of the fireplace. Close enough to feel it's warmth, far enough away to not have to worry about catching fire. It was nearly immediately that everyone was on the couches, watching me, not moving. Just like statues.

"Now, I know the issue of my staying is still hanging in the air-"

"You have to stay! We wouldn't be the same without you! Our family would be different.. Ordinary!" Alice voted, adding a shudder at the end, like normality was really that bad.

"Yes, I must agree with Alice, love. You should stay." Edward had put his vote in.

"It'd be a pleasure if you'd stay with us, darlin'." Jasper said.

"If you try to leave, I'll just hold you down. You'll have nowhere to go." Emmett threatened. It made me smile.

"Please, Becca, when you're around, Alices shopping trips aren't as bad. Stay, for my sake." Rose said, with a smile, obviously teasing Alice.

"We consider you our daughter, as it is. Please stay with us." Carlisle and Esme said, at the same time, earning a freaky look from me.

"Okay, I'll stay. How's that sound to you guys?" I heard myself say.

Alice screeched and launched herself at me. Everyone else laughed at Alice and ran to hug us both. I felt lips at my ear and knew immediately whose they were.

"I love you." They breathed. All I could do was smile.

"Okay, let me go, I've got another proposition for you guys."

They all let go and stared me down, pretty much.

"Sit." I said, pointing at the furniture. Everyone was sat down by the time I'd finished saying sit.

"I've been thinking, as Edward might've noticed. If any of you want to be like me, I'd be more than happy to change you. No more sparkling. No more bloodlust. And you'll be even more beautiful. So, anyone want to?" I finished.

"Yes!" Everyone screamed.

I couldn't help but grin at that. My family wanted to be like me. Like me, the freak of the freaks. It made me ecstatic beyond belief.

"Okay, you guys need to know something else about being like me. It's vital that you know about it. Theres another way to kill one like me. It's rather mythical, really. If you were to rip my heart out of my chest, I'd be dead. It would most definitely kill me. And, if I changed you like you want, it would kill you, too. Are you willing to deal with that?" I asked. I was almost certain they'd decide that they didn't want to be like me anymore. Who wants to be like a mythical being anyways?

"I think I speak for all of us when I say, we're still in." Edward said, smiling.

"I'll change you tomorrow. The process is much quicker than what you went through. And you blank out, you won't feel a thing. In fact, think of it like sleeping."

"How long is the process?" Carlisle asked, in fact-finder mode.

"About two hours."

"Wow."

"Yup. The more you're bit, the faster it goes. Like, the last time I was bit, it only took a few minutes."

Everyone was speechless.

"Well, I'm going upstairs. Oh, when are we signing up for school, Alice?" I asked.

She smiled. "Two weeks from tomorrow."

I smiled and ran upstairs to the room I now shared with Edward. I got the feeling that nobody in my family wanted to wait til tomorrow.

_Okay. So what did you think? Review and let me know. I'll be ending this story in a few chapters. At the most, I'm thinking between 5 and 10 more chapters are left for me to squeeze outta my brain. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, everyone._

_:)_

_Tabbs_


	8. Changes

_Hey. Today is the day, guys! The big change! :D Hope you enjoy it._

_Oh, you should know that the characters are kinda OOC in this chapter._

_Here you go. Here's chapter 8. :)_

"Becca! Come on! It's tomorrow, technically!" Alice screamed, running into my room. Over-excited pixie.

"Alice. It is 2:30am. I did not mean to change you guys at this time and you know it." I said, distractedly, not looking up from my book.

"Please? None of us can wait!" She pleaded.

"I'll change you guys at 5:00am. Promise. You can wait til then."

Alice harrumphed and spun on her heel, disappearing from my room. I smiled, knowing she wasn't gonna talk to me until after her change, at the latest. Over the past few hours, I had had time to think. I wasn't sure if changing my family was a good idea. The Volturi hated my kind. If they find out that I exist, they'll hunt me down and kill me. If I change anyone, they'll kill them, too. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if that ever happened. I get the feeling the Volturi wouldn't kill me, just the Cullens. Especially Edward. They'd probably force me to live with me for eternity. It'd be worse than death.

"What are you thinking about, Becca? You're blocking me again."

"It's nothing, Edward. Just envisioning what life will be like after all of you are changed." It was too easy to lie to him. I didn't like it very much, but it needed to be done. I don't think he'd be very happy with me if he knew that I reconsidering my promise.

"DON'T YOU DARE, REBECCA!" I heard Alice screech and then a large cracking sound. I looked at the door and immediately understood the sound. Alice hadn't even bothered to open the door. She just ran through it. And, boy, was Alice livid. I was terrified.

"You have 15 minutes before you promised to change us! I WILL NOT let you back down now!" She growled.

"You were thinking about backing down? Love, we want to be like you. We feel weak and inferior compared to you." Edward explained.

"I know you do. But if the Volturi found out, they would kill you all. They wouldn't kill me, though. They'd make me suffer through eternity without you all. I wouldn't be able to survive that."

"Then we'll be careful." I heard Rose say from her room. She made it sound like it was the most obvious answer ever.

I sighed. Rose was right. We'd just have to be careful. I still didn't want to, but if it's what they wanted, then I'd do it.

"Come on!" Alice said, sounding excited. She pulled me down the stairs. I seen why she pulled me down the stairs. The clock said 15 seconds til 5:00am. I had run out of time. There was nothing I could say now.

As the time counted down, everyone made their way downstairs. I was terrified until I felt an unnatural wave of calm. I knew it was Jasper. I smiled at him to show my thanks.

"I was lucky. Nick didn't bite me anywhere where a scar would show. But, there will be a scar of some sort. You'll have to tell me where you want bit when I get to you." I explained.

I turned to Alice. She was the most excited, so she could go first. "Where?" I asked.

"Could you nip me? Would that still change me?"

"As long as I break skin."

She held out her finger. "The tip, please."

I smiled. "Of course," I nipped her finger, feeling like an idiot, but not really caring, "You might wanna sit."

She sat and I moved on to Jasper. "Will all of my scars disappear?"

I smiled, "Yes, Jasper, they will. Is that what you want?"

"More than anything."

"Give me your finger, then."

He held out his finger and I nipped it. He proceeded to sit by Alice, who was already feeling the effects of my venom. She would be out in no time.

"Rose? What about you?"

"Where is the place you can bit me that will speed up the process?"

"Above the heart."

"You mean, for me, it'd my boob?"

"Yes, Rose, it would be."

She held out her finger, grimacing. I giggled and nipped it.

"I want bit on my shoulder!"

"Okay, Emmett.. Might I ask why?"

"I don't know. It just sounds like a good idea."

He pulled his shirt from his shoulder, grinning. I wrinkled my nose and bit him. At least, I didn't have to nip this time.

I smiled at Carlisle and Esme. I didn't know if I could go through with their change. They're so sweet and don't deserve this. But I promised. I suppose I'll have to. Carlisle silently held out his arm, sleeve rolled up to above his elbow. I bit him at the crease of elbow. Esme did the same and I repeated what I did with Carlisle. At least they weren't any kind of difficult or weird about it.

And, last, but not least, Edward. I grimaced. I didn't want him to be hunted down like me. I don't know if I could let that happen to him. He opened his shirt and I knew immediately what he wanted. He wanted to bite him above his heart.

"It will always be yours. You might as well bite me there, too." He said, smiling.

I gave a small smile and bit him. I would never forgive myself for doing this to my family. Everyone, but Edward was out by now. And he was slipping into oblivion.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered. His eyebrows came together in confusion before they relaxed. He was out, too. I settled into the only open chair with a book and began reading. I hoped these two hours would go fast.

_Hey. So, I definitely have this story outlined. It will have a sequel. Joy, for sequels!_

_Anywhoser, let me know what you thought. :)_

_Tabbs_


End file.
